wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Tadeusz/Księga pierwsza: Gospodarstwo
''Treść: Powrót panicza - Spotkanie się najpierwsze w pokoiku, drugie u stołu - Ważna Sędziego nauka o grzeczności - Podkomorzego uwagi polityczne nad modami - Początek sporu o Kusego i Sokoła - Żale Wojskiego - Ostatni Woźny Trybunału - Rzut oka na ówczesny stan polityczny Litwy i Europy.'' Litwo! Ojczyzno moja! ty jesteś jak zdrowie. Ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie, Kto cię stracił. Dziś piękność twą w całej ozdobie Widzę i opisuję, bo tęsknię po tobie. Panno Święta, co jasnej bronisz Częstochowy I w Ostrej świecisz Bramie! 2 Ty, co gród zamkowy Nowogródzki ochraniasz z jego wiernym ludem! Jak mnie dziecko do zdrowia powróciłaś cudem (Gdy od płaczącej matki pod Twoją opiekę Ofiarowany, martwą podniosłem powiekę I zaraz mogłem pieszo do Twych świątyń progu Iść za wrócone życie podziękować Bogu), Tak nas powrócisz cudem na Ojczyzny łono. Tymczasem przenoś moję duszę utęsknioną Do tych pagórków leśnych, do tych łąk zielonych, Szeroko nad błękitnym Niemnem rozciągnionych; Do tych pól malowanych zbożem rozmaitem, Wyzłacanych pszenicą, posrebrzanych żytem; Gdzie bursztynowy świerzop, gryka jak śnieg biała, Gdzie panieńskim rumieńcem dzięcielina pała, A wszystko przepasane, jakby wstęgą, miedzą Zieloną, na niej z rzadka ciche grusze siedzą. Śród takich pól przed laty, nad brzegiem ruczaju, Na pagórku niewielkim, we brzozowym gaju, Stał dwór szlachecki, z drzewa, lecz podmurowany; Świeciły się z daleka pobielane ściany, Tym bielsze, że odbite od ciemnej zieleni Topoli, co go bronią od wiatrów jesieni. Dóm mieszkalny niewielki, lecz zewsząd chędogi, I stodołę miał wielką, i przy niej trzy stogi Użątku, co pod strzechą zmieścić się nie może; Widać, że okolica obfita we zboże, I widać z liczby kopic, co wzdłuż i wszerz smugów Świecą gęsto jak gwiazdy, widać z liczby pługów Orzących wcześnie łany ogromne ugoru, Czarnoziemne, zapewne należne do dworu, Uprawne dobrze na kształt ogrodowych grządek: Że w tym domu dostatek mieszka i porządek. Brama na wciąż otwarta przechodniom ogłasza, Że gościnna i wszystkich w gościnę zaprasza. Właśnie dwukonną bryką wjechał młody panek I obiegłszy dziedziniec zawrócił przed ganek, Wysiadł z powozu; konie porzucone same, Szczypiąc trawę ciągnęły powoli pod bramę. We dworze pusto, bo drzwi od ganku zamknięto Zaszczepkami i kołkiem zaszczepki przetknięto. Podróżny do folwarku nie biegł sług zapytać; Odemknął, wbiegł do domu, pragnął go powitać. Dawno domu nie widział, bo w dalekim mieście Kończył nauki, końca doczekał nareszcie. Wbiega i okiem chciwie ściany starodawne Ogląda czule, jako swe znajome dawne. Też same widzi sprzęty, też same obicia, Z któremi się zabawiać lubił od powicia; Lecz mniej wielkie, mniej piękne, niż się dawniej zdały. I też same portrety na ścianach wisiały. Tu Kościuszko w czamarce krakowskiej, z oczyma Podniesionymi w niebo, miecz oburącz trzyma; Takim był, gdy przysięgał na stopniach ołtarzów, Że tym mieczem wypędzi z Polski trzech mocarzów Albo sam na nim padnie. Dalej w polskiej szacie Siedzi Rejtan żałośny po wolności stracie, W ręku trzymna nóż, ostrzem zwrócony do łona, A przed nim leży Fedon i żywot Katona. Dalej Jasiński, młodzian piękny i posępny, Obok Korsak, towarzysz jego nieodstępny, Stoją na szańcach Pragi, na stosach Moskali, Siekąc wrogów, a Praga już się wkoło pali. Nawet stary stojący zegar kurantowy W drewnianej szafie poznał u wniścia alkowy I z dziecinną radością pociągnął za sznurek, By stary Dąbrowskiego usłyszeć mazurek. Biegał po całym domu i szukał komnaty, Gdzie mieszkał, dzieckiem będąc, przed dziesięciu laty. Wchodzi, cofnął się, toczył zdumione źrenice Po ścianach: w tej komnacie mieszkanie kobiéce? Któż by tu mieszkał? Stary stryj nie był żonaty, A ciotka w Petersburgu mieszkała przed laty. To nie był ochmistrzyni pokój! Fortepiano? Na niem noty i książki; wszystko porzucano Niedbale i bezładnie; nieporządek miły! Niestare były rączki, co je tak rzuciły. Tuż i sukienka biała, świeżo z kołka zdjęta Do ubrania, na krzesła poręczu rozpięta. A na oknach donice z pachnącymi ziołki, Geranium, lewkonija, astry i fijołki. Podróżny stanął w jednym z okien - nowe dziwo: W sadzie, na brzegu niegdyś zarosłym pokrzywą, Był maleńki ogródek, ścieżkami porznięty, Pełen bukietów trawy angielskiej i mięty. Drewniany, drobny, w cyfrę powiązany płotek Połyskał się wstążkami jaskrawych stokrotek. Grządki widać, że były świeżo polewane; Tuż stało wody pełne naczynie blaszane, Ale nigdzie nie widać było ogrodniczki; Tylko co wyszła; jeszcze kołyszą się drzwiczki Świeżo trącone; blisko drzwi ślad widać nóżki Na piasku, bez trzewika była i pończoszki; Na piasku drobnym, suchym, białym na kształt śniegu, Ślad wyraźny, lecz lekki; odgadniesz, że w biegu Chybkim był zostawiony nóżkami drobnemi Od kogoś, co zaledwie dotykał się ziemi. Podróżny długo w oknie stał patrząc, dumając, Wonnymi powiewami kwiatów oddychając, Oblicze aż na krzaki fijołkowe skłonił, Oczyma ciekawymi po drożynach gonił I znowu je na drobnych śladach zatrzymywał, Myślał o nich i, czyje były, odgadywał. Przypadkiem oczy podniósł, i tuż na parkanie Stała młoda dziewczyna. - Białe jej ubranie Wysmukłą postać tylko aż do piersi kryje, Odsłaniając ramiona i łabędzią szyję. W takim Litwinka tylko chodzić zwykła z rana, W takim nigdy nie bywa od mężczyzn widziana: Więc choć świadka nie miała, założyła ręce Na piersiach, przydawając zasłony sukience. Włos w pukle nie rozwity, lecz w węzełki małe Pokręcony, schowany w drobne strączki białe, Dziwnie ozdabiał głowę, bo od słońca blasku Świecił się, jak korona na świętych obrazku. Twarzy nie było widać. Zwrócona na pole Szukała kogoś okiem, daleko, na dole; Ujrzała, zaśmiała się i klasnęła w dłonie, Jak biały ptak zleciała z parkanu na błonie I wionęła ogrodem przez płotki, przez kwiaty, I po desce opartej o ścianę komnaty, Nim spostrzegł się, wleciała przez okno, świecąca, Nagła, cicha i lekka jak światłość miesiąca. Nócąc chwyciła suknie, biegła do zwierciadła; Wtem ujrzała młodzieńca i z rąk jej wypadła Suknia, a twarz od strachu i dziwu pobladła. Twarz podróżnego barwą spłonęła rumianą Jak obłok, gdy z jutrzenką napotka się ranną; Skromny młodzieniec oczy zmrużył i przysłonił, Chciał coś mówić, przepraszać, tylko się ukłonił I cofnął się; dziewica krzyknęła boleśnie, Niewyraźnie, jak dziecko przestraszone we śnie; Podróżny zląkł się, spójrzał, lecz już jej nie było. Wyszedł zmieszany i czuł, że serce mu biło Głośno, i sam nie wiedział, czy go miało śmieszyć To dziwaczne spotkanie, czy wstydzić, czy cieszyć. Tymczasem na folwarku nie uszło baczności, Że przed ganek zajechał któryś z nowych gości. Już konie w stajnię wzięto, już im hojnie dano, Jako w porządnym domu, i obrok, i siano; Bo Sędzia nigdy nie chciał, według nowej mody, Odsyłać konie gości Żydom do gospody. Słudzy nie wyszli witać, ale nie myśl wcale, Aby w domu Sędziego służono niedbale; 3 Słudzy czekają, nim się pan Wojski ubierze, 4 Który teraz za domem urządzał wieczerzę. On Pana zastępuje i on w niebytności Pana zwykł sam przyjmować i zabawiać gości (Daleki krewny pański i przyjaciel domu). Widząc gościa, na folwark dążył po kryjomu (Bo nie mógł wyjść spotykać w tkackim pudermanie); Wdział więc, jak mógł najprędzej, niedzielne ubranie Nagotowane z rana, bo od rana wiedział, Że u wieczerzy będzie z mnóstwem gości siedział. Pan Wojski poznał z dala, ręce rozkrzyżował I z krzykiem podróżnego ściskał i całował; Zaczęła się ta prędka, zmieszana rozmowa, W której lat kilku dzieje chciano zamknąć w słowa Krótkie i poplątane, w ciąg powieści, pytań, Wykrzykników i westchnień, i nowych powitań. Gdy się pan Wojski dosyć napytał, nabadał, Na samym końcu dzieje tego dnia powiadał. "Dobrze, mój Tadeuszu (bo tak nazywano Młodzieńca, który nosił Kościuszkowskie miano Na pamiątkę, że w czasie wojny się urodził), Dobrze, mój Tadeuszu, żeś się dziś nagodził Do domu, właśnie kiedy mamy panien wiele. Stryjaszek myśli wkrótce sprawić ci wesele; Jest z czego wybrać; u nas towarzystwo liczne Od kilku dni zbiera się na sądy graniczne Dla skończenia dawnego z panem Hrabią sporu; I pan Hrabia ma jutro sam zjechać do dworu; Podkomorzy już zjechał z żoną i z córkami. 5 Młodzież poszła do lasu bawić się strzelbami, A starzy i kobiety żniwo oglądają Pod lasem, i tam pewnie na młodzież czekają. Pójdziemy, jeśli zechcesz, i wkrótce spotkamy Stryjaszka, Podkomorstwo i szanowne damy". Pan Wojski z Tadeuszem idą pod las drogą I jeszcze się do woli nagadać nie mogą. Słońce ostatnich kresów nieba dochodziło, Mniej silnie, ale szerzej niż we dnie świeciło, Całe zaczerwienione, jak zdrowe oblicze Gospodarza, gdy prace skończywszy rolnicze, Na spoczynek powraca. Już krąg promienisty Spuszcza się na wierzch boru i już pomrok mglisty, Napełniając wierzchołki i gałęzie drzewa, Cały las wiąże w jedno i jakoby zlewa; I bór czernił się na kształt ogromnego gmachu, Słońce nad nim czerwone jak pożar na dachu; Wtem zapadło do głębi; jeszcze przez konary Błysnęło jako świeca przez okienic szpary I zgasło. I wnet sierpy gromadnie dzwoniące We zbożach i grabliska suwane po łące Ucichły i stanęły: tak pan Sędzia każe, U niego ze dniem kończą pracę gospodarze. "Pan świata wie, jak długo pracować potrzeba; Słońce, Jego robotnik, kiedy znidzie z nieba, Czas i ziemianinowi ustępować z pola". Tak zwykł mawiać pan Sędzia, a Sędziego wola Była ekonomowi poczciwemu świętą; Bo nawet wozy, w które już składać zaczęto Kopę żyta, niepełne jadą do stodoły; Cieszą się z nadzwyczajnej ich lekkości woły. Właśnie z lasu wracało towarzystwo całe, Wesoło, lecz w porządku; naprzód dzieci małe Z dozorcą, potem Sędzia szedł z Podkomorzyną, Obok pan Podkomorzy otoczon rodziną; Panny tuż za starszemi, a młodzież na boku; Panny szły przed młodzieżą o jakie pół kroku (Tak każe przyzwoitość); nikt tam nie rozprawiał O porządku, nikt mężczyzn i dam nie ustawiał, A każdy mimowolnie porządku pilnował. Bo Sędzia w domu dawne obyczaje chował I nigdy nie dozwalał, by chybiano względu Dla wieku, urodzenia, rozumu, urzędu. "Tym ładem - mawiał - domy i narody słyną, Z jego upadkiem domy i narody giną". Więc do porządku wykli domowi i słudzy; I przyjezdny gość, krewny albo człowiek cudzy, Gdy Sędziego nawiedził, skoro pobył mało, Przejmował zwyczaj, którym wszystko oddychało. Krótkie były Sędziego z synowcem witania: Dał mu poważnie rękę do pocałowania I w skroń ucałowawszy, uprzejmie pozdrowił; A choć przez wzgląd na gości niewiele z nim mówił, Widać było z łez, które wylotem kontusza Otarł prędko, jak kochał pana Tadeusza. W ślad gospodarza wszystko ze żniwa i z boru, I z łąk, i z pastwisk razem wracało do dworu. Tu owiec trzoda becząc w ulicę się tłoczy I wznosi chmurę pyłu; dalej z wolna kroczy Stado cielic tyrolskich z mosiężnymi dzwonki; Tam konie rżące lecą ze skoszonej łąki; Wszystko bieży ku studni, której ramię z drzewa Raz wraz skrzypi i napój w koryta rozlewa. Sędzia, choć utrudzony, chociaż w gronie gości, Nie uchybił gospodarskiej, ważnej powinności: Udał się sam ku studni; najlepiej z wieczora Gospodarz widzi, w jakim stanie jest obora; Dozoru tego nigdy sługom nie poruczy, Bo Sędzia wie, że oko pańskie konia tuczy. Wojski z woźnym Protazym ze świecami w sieni 6 Stali i rozprawiali, nieco poróżnieni, Bo w niebytność Wojskiego Woźny po kryjomu Kazał stoły z wieczerzą powynosić z domu I ustawić co prędzej w pośrodku zamczyska, Którego widne były pod lasem zwaliska. Po cóż te przenosiny? Pan Wojski się krzywił I przepraszał Sędziego; Sędzia się zadziwił, Lecz stało się; już późno i trudno zaradzić, Wolał gości przeprosić i w pustki prowadzić. Po drodze Woźny ciągle Sędziemu tłumaczył, Dlaczego urządzenie pańskie przeinaczył: We dworze żadna izba nie ma obszerności Dostatecznej dla tylu, tak szanownych gości; W zamku sień wielka, jeszcze dobrze zachowana, Sklepienie całe - wprawdzie pękła jedna ściana, Okna bez szyb, lecz latem nic to nie zawadzi; Bliskość piwnic wygodna służącej czeladzi. Tak mówiąc, na Sędziego mrugał; widać z miny, Że miał i taił inne, ważniejsze przyczyny. O dwa tysiące kroków zamek stał za domem, Okazały budową, poważny ogromem, Dziedzictwo starożytnej rodziny Horeszków; Dziedzic zginął był w czasie krajowych zamieszków. Dobra, całe zniszczone sekwestrami rządu, Bezładnością opieki, wyrokami sądu, W cząstce spadły dalekim krewnym po kądzieli, A resztę rozdzielono między wierzycieli. Zamku żaden wziąść nie chciał, bo w szlacheckim stanie Trudno było wyłożyć koszt na utrzymanie; Lecz Hrabia, sąsiad bliski, gdy wyszedł z opieki, Panicz bogaty, krewny Horeszków daleki, Przyjechawszy z wojażu upodobał mury, Tłumacząc, że gotyckiej są architektury; Choć Sędzia z dokumentów przekonywał o tem, Że architekt był majstrem z Wilna, nie zaś Gotem. Dość, że Hrabia chciał zamku, właśnie i Sędziemu Przyszła nagle taż chętka, nie wiadomo czemu. Zaczęli proces w ziemstwie, potem w głównym sądzie, W senacie, znowu w ziemstwie i w guberskim rządzie; Wreszcie po wielu kosztach i ukazach licznych Sprawa wróciła znowu do sądów granicznych. Słusznie Woźny powiadał, że w zamkowej sieni Zmieści się i palestra, i goście proszeni. Sień wielka jak refektarz, z wypukłym sklepieniem Na filarach, podłoga wysłana kamieniem, Ściany bez żadnych ozdób, ale mur chędogi; Sterczały wkoło sarnie i jelenie rogi Z napisami: gdzie, kiedy te łupy zdobyte; Tuż myśliwców herbowne klejnoty wyryte I stoi wypisany każdy po imieniu; Herb Horeszków, Półkozic, jaśniał na sklepieniu. Goście weszli w porządku i stanęli kołem; Podkomorzy najwyższe brał miejsce za stołem; Z wieku mu i z urzędu ten zaszczyt należy. Idąc kłaniał się damom, starcom i młodzieży. Przy nim stał kwestarz, Sędzia tuż przy Bernardynie, Bernardyn zmówił krótki pacierz po łacinie. Mężczyznom dano wódkę; wtenczas wszyscy siedli I chołodziec litewski milcząc żwawo jedli. Pan Tadeusz, choć młodzik, ale prawem gościa Wysoko siadł przy damach obok Jegomościa; Między nim i stryjaszkiem jedno pozostało Puste miejsce, jak gdyby na kogoś czekało. Stryj nieraz na to miejsce i na drzwi poglądał, Jakby czyjegoś przyjścia był pewny i żądał. I Tadeusz wzrok stryja ku drzwiom odprowadzał, I z nim na miejscu pustym oczy swe osadzał. Dziwna rzecz! Miejsca wkoło są siedzeniem dziewic, Na które mógłby spójrzeć bez wstydu królewic, Wszystkie zacnie zrodzone, każda młoda, ładna; Tadeusz tam pogląda, gdzie nie siedzi żadna. To miejsce jest zagadką, młódź lubi zagadki; Roztargniony, do swojej nadobnej sąsiadki Ledwie słów kilka wyrzekł, do Podkomorzanki; Nie zmienia jej talerzów, nie nalewa szklanki, I panien nie zabawia przez rozmowy grzeczne, Z których by wychowanie poznano stołeczne; To jedno puste miejsce nęci go i mami... Już nie puste, bo on je napełnił myślami. Po tem miejscu biegało domysłów tysiące, Jako po deszczu żabki po samotnej łące; Śród nich jedna króluje postać, jak w pogodę Lilia jeziór skroń białą wznosząca nad wodę. Dano trzecią potrawę. Wtem pan Podkomorzy, Wlawszy kropelkę wina w szklankę panny Róży, A młodszej przysunąwszy z talerzem ogórki, Rzekł: "Muszę ja wam służyć, moje panny córki, Choć stary i niezgrabny". Zatem się rzuciło Kilku młodych od stołu i pannom służyło. Sędzia, z boku rzuciwszy wzrok na Tadeusza I poprawiwszy nieco wylotów kontusza, Nalał węgrzyna i rzekł: "Dziś, nowym zwyczajem, My na naukę młodzież do stolicy dajem I nie przeczym, że nasi synowie i wnuki Mają od starych więcej książkowej nauki; Ale co dzień postrzegam, jak młódź cierpi na tem, Że nie ma szkół uczących żyć z ludźmi i światem. Dawniej na dwory pańskie jachał szlachcic młody, Ja sam lat dziesięć byłem dworskim Wojewody, Ojca Podkomorzego, Mościwego Pana (Mówiąc, Podkomorzemu ścisnął za kolana); On mnie radą do usług publicznych sposobił, Z opieki nie wypuścił, aż człowiekiem zrobił. W mym domu wiecznie będzie jego pamięć droga, Co dzień za duszę jego proszę Pana Boga. Jeślim tyle na jego nie korzystał dworze Jak drudzy i wróciwszy w domu ziemię orzę, Gdy inni, więcej godni Wojewody względów, Doszli potem najwyższych krajowych urzędów, Przynajmniej tom skorzystał, że mi w moim domu Nikt nigdy nie zarzuci, bym uchybił komu W uczciwości, w grzeczności; a ja powiem śmiało: Grzeczność nie jest nauką łatwą ani małą. Niełatwą, bo nie na tym kończy się, jak nogą Zręcznie wierzgnąć, z uśmiechem witać lada kogo; Bo taka grzeczność modna zda mi się kupiecka, Ale nie staropolska, ani też szlachecka. Grzeczność wszystkim należy, lecz każdemu inna; Bo nie jest bez grzeczności i miłość dziecinna, I wzgląd męża dla żony przy ludziach, i pana Dla sług swoich, a w każdej jest pewna odmiana. Trzeba się długo uczyć, ażeby nie zbłądzić I każdemu powinną uczciwość wyrządzić. I starzy się uczyli; u panów rozmowa Była to historyja żyjąca krajowa, A między szlachtą dzieje domowe powiatu: Dawano przez to poznać szlachcicowi bratu, Że wszyscy o nim wiedzą, lekce go nie ważą; Więc szlachcic obyczaje swe trzymał pod strażą. Dziś człowieka nie pytaj: co zacz? kto go rodzi? Z kim on żył, co porabiał? Każdy, gdzie chce, wchodzi, Byle nie szpieg rządowy i byle nie w nędzy. Jak ów Wespazyjanus nie wąchał pieniędzy I nie chciał wiedzieć, skąd są, z jakich rąk i krajów, Tak nie chcą znać człowieka rodu, obyczajów! Dość, że ważny i że się stempel na nim widzi, Więc szanują przyjaciół jak pieniądze Żydzi". To mówiąc Sędzia gości obejrzał porządkiem; Bo choć zawsze i płynnie mówił, i z rozsądkiem, Wiedział, że niecierpliwa młodzież teraźniejsza, Że ją nudzi rzecz długa, choć najwymowniejsza. Ale wszyscy słuchali w milczeniu głębokiem; Sędzia Podkomorzego zdał się radzić okiem, Podkomorzy pochwałą rzeczy nie przerywał, Ale częstym skinieniem głowy potakiwał. Sędzia milczał, on jeszcze skinieniem przyzwalał; Więc Sędzia jego puchar i swój kielich nalał I dalej mówił: "Grzeczność nie jest rzeczą małą: Kiedy się człowiek uczy ważyć, jak przystało, Drugich wiek, urodzenie, cnoty, obyczaje, Wtenczas i swoją ważność zarazem poznaje; Jak na szalach żebyśmy nasz ciężar poznali, Musim kogoś posadzić na przeciwnej szali. Zaś godna jest Waszmościów uwagi osobnej Grzeczność, którą powinna młodź dla płci nadobnej; Zwłaszcza gdy zacność domu, fortuny szczodroty Objaśniają wrodzone wdzięki i przymioty. Stąd droga do afektów i stąd się kojarzy Wspaniały domów sojusz - tak myślili starzy. A zatem..." Tu pan Sędzia nagłym zwrotem głowy Skinął na Tadeusza, rzucił wzrok surowy, Znać było, że przychodził już do wniosków mowy. Wtem brząknął w tabakierkę złotą Podkomorzy I rzekł: "Mój Sędzio, dawniej było jeszcze gorzej! Teraz nie wiem, czy moda i nas starych zmienia, Czy młodzież lepsza, ale widzę mniej zgorszenia. Ach, ja pamiętam czasy, kiedy do Ojczyzny Pierwszy raz zawitała moda francuszczyzny! Gdy raptem paniczyki młode z cudzych krajów Wtargnęli do nas hordą gorszą od Nogajów! Prześladując w Ojczyźnie Boga, przodków wiarę, Prawa i obyczaje, nawet suknie stare. Żałośnie było widzieć wyżółkłych młokosów, Gadających przez nosy, a często bez nosów, Opatrzonych w broszurki i w różne gazety, Głoszących nowe wiary, prawa, toalety. Miała nad umysłami wielką moc ta tłuszcza; Bo Pan Bóg, kiedy karę na naród przepuszcza, Odbiera naprzód rozum od obywateli. I tak mędrsi fircykom oprzeć się nie śmieli; I zląkł ich się jak dżumy jakiej cały naród, Bo już sam wewnątrz siebie czuł choroby zaród. Krzyczano na modnisiów, a brano z nich wzory: Zmieniano wiarę, mowę, prawa i ubiory. Była to maszkarada, zapustna swawola, Po której miał przyjść wkrótce wielki post - niewola! "Pamiętam, chociaż byłem wtenczas małe dziecię, Kiedy do ojca mego w oszmiańskim powiecie Przyjechał pan Podczaszyc na francuskim wózku, Pierwszy człowiek, co w Litwie chodził po francusku. Biegali wszyscy za nim jakby za rarogiem 7, Zazdroszczono domowi, przed którego progiem Stanęła Podczaszyca dwókolna dryndulka, Która się po francusku zwała karyjulka. Zamiast lokajów w kielni siedziały dwa pieski, A na kozłach niemczysko chude na kształt deski; Nogi miał długie, cienkie, jak od chmielu tyki, W pończochach, ze srebrnymi klamrami trzewiki, Peruka z harbajtelem zawiązanym w miechu. Starzy na on ekwipaż parskali ze śmiechu, A chłopi żegnali się, mowiąc, że po świecie Jeździ wenecki diabeł w niemieckiej karecie. Sam Podczaszyc jaki był, opisywać długo; Dosyć, że nam się zdawał małpą lub papugą, W wielkiej peruce, którą do złotego runa On lubił porównywać, a my do kołtuna. Jeśli kto i czuł wtenczas, że polskie ubranie Piękniejsze jest niż obcej mody małpowanie, Milczał; boby krzyczała młodzież, że przeszkadza Kulturze, że tamuje progresy, że zdradza! Taka była przesądów owoczesnych władza! Podczaszyc zapowiedział, że nas reformować, Cywilizować będzie i konstytuować; Ogłosił nam, że jacyś Francuzi wymowni Zrobili wynalazek: iż ludzie są rowni. Choć o tem dawno w Pańskim pisano zakonie I każdy ksiądz toż samo gada na ambonie. Nauka dawną była, szło o jej pełnienie! Lecz wtenczas panowało takie oślepienie, Że nie wierzono rzeczom najdawniejszym w świecie, Jeśli ich nie czytano w francuskiej gazecie. Podczaszyc, mimo równość, wziął tytuł markiża; Wiadomo, że tytuły przychodzą z Paryża, A natenczas tam w modzie był tytuł markiża. Jakoż, kiedy się moda odmieniła z laty, Tenże sam markiż przybrał tytuł demokraty; Wreszcie z odmienną modą, pod Napoleonem, Demokrata przyjechał z Paryża baronem; Gdyby żył dłużej, może nową alternatą Z barona przechrzciłby się kiedyś demokratą. Bo Paryż częstą mody odmianą się chlubi, A co Francuz wymyśli, to Polak polubi. "Chwała Bogu, że teraz jeśli nasza młodzież Wyjeżdża za granicę, to już nie po odzież, Nie szukać prawodawstwa w drukarskich kramarniach Lub wymowy uczyć się w paryskich kawiarniach. Bo teraz Napoleon, człek mądry a prędki, Nie daje czasu szukać mody i gawędki. Teraz grzmi oręż, a nam starym serca rosną, Że znowu o Polakach tak na świecie głośno; Jest sława, a więc będzie i Rzeczpospolita! Zawżdy z wawrzynów drzewo wolności wykwita. Tylko smutno, że nam, ach! tak się lata wleką W nieczynności! a oni tak zawsze daleko! Tak długo czekać! Nawet tak rzadka nowina! Ojcze Robaku (ciszej rzekł do Bernardyna), Słyszałem, żeś zza Niemna odebrał wiadomość; Może też co o naszym wojsku wie Jegomość?" "Nic a nic - odpowiedział Robak obojętnie (Widać było, że słuchał rozmowy niechętnie) - Mnie polityka nudzi; jeżeli z Warszawy Mam list, to rzecz zakonna, to są nasze sprawy Bernardyńskie; cóż o tem gadać u wieczerzy? Są tu świeccy, do których nic to nie należy". Tak mowiąc spojrzał zyzem, gdzie śród biesiadników Siedział gość Moskal; był to pan kapitan Ryków; Stary żołnierz, stał w bliskiej wiosce na kwaterze, Pan Sędzia go przez grzeczność prosił na wieczerzę. Rykow jadł smaczno, mało wdawał się w rozmowę, Lecz na wzmiankę Warszawy rzekł, podniosłszy głowę: "Pan Podkomorzy! Oj, Wy! Pan zawsze ciekawy O Bonaparta, zawsze Wam tam do Warszawy! He! Ojczyzna! Ja nie szpieg, a po polsku umiem - Ojczyzna! Ja to czuję wszystko, ja rozumiem! Wy Polaki, ja Ruski, teraz się nie bijem, Jest armistycjum, to my razem jemy, pijem. Często na awanpostach nasz z Francuzem gada, Pije wódkę; jak krzykną: ura! - kanonada. Ruskie przysłowie: z kim się biję, tego lubię; Gładź drużkę jak po duszy, a bij jak po szubie. Ja mówię, będzie wojna u nas. Do majora Płuta adiutant sztabu przyjechał zawczora: Gotować się do marszu! Pójdziem, czy pod Turka, Czy na Francuza; oj, ten Bonapart figurka! Bez Suworowa to on może nas wytuza. U nas w pułku gadano, jak szli na Francuza, Że Bonapart czarował 8, no, tak i Suwarów Czarował; tak i były czary przeciw czarów. Raz w bitwie, gdzie podział się? szukać Bonaparta - A on zmienił się w lisa, tak Suwarów w charta; Tak Bonaparte znowu w kota się przerzuca, Dalej drzeć pazurami, a Suwarów w kuca. Obaczcież, co się stało w końcu z Bonapartą..." Tu Ryków przerwał i jadł; wtem z potrawą czwartą Wszedł służący, i raptem boczne drzwi otwarto. Weszła nowa osoba, przystojna i młoda; Jej zjawienie się nagłe, jej wzrost i uroda, Jej ubiór zwrócił oczy; wszyscy ją witali; Prócz Tadeusza, widać, że ją wszyscy znali. Kibić miała wysmukłą, kształtną, pierś powabną, Suknię materyjalną, różową, jedwabną, Gors wycięty, kołnierzyk z korónek, rękawki Krótkie, w ręku kręciła wachlarz dla zabawki (Bo nie było gorąca); wachlarz pozłocisty Powiewając rozlewał deszcz iskier rzęsisty. Głowa do włosów, włosy pozwijane w kręgi, W pukle, i przeplatane różowymi wstęgi, Pośród nich brylant, niby zakryty od oczu, Świecił się jako gwiazda w komety warkoczu - Słowem, ubiór galowy; szeptali niejedni, Że zbyt wykwintny na wieś i na dzień powszedni. Nóżek, choć suknia krótka, oko nie zobaczy, Bo biegła bardzo szybko, suwała się raczéj, Jako osóbki, które na trzykrólskie święta Przesuwają w jasełkach ukryte chłopięta. Biegła i wszystkich lekkim witając ukłonem, Chciała usieść na miejscu sobie zostawionem. Trudno było; bo krzeseł dla gości nie stało: Na czterech ławach cztery ich rzędy siedziało, Trzeba było rzęd ruszyć lub ławę przeskoczyć; Zręcznie między dwie ławy umiała się wtłoczyć, A potem między rzędem siedzących i stołem Jak bilardowa kula toczyła się kołem. W biegu dotknęła blisko naszego młodziana; Uczepiwszy falbaną o czyjeś kolana, Pośliznęła się nieco i w tem roztargnieniu Na pana Tadeusza wsparła się ramieniu. Przeprosiwszy go grzecznie, na miejscu swem siadła Pomiędzy nim i stryjem, ale nic nie jadła, Tylko się wachlowała, to wachlarza trzonek Kręciła, to kołnierzyk z brabanckich koronek Poprawiała, to lekkim dotknieniem się ręki Muskała włosów pukle i wstąg jasnych pęki. Ta przerwa rozmów trwała już minut ze cztery. Tymczasem w końcu stoła naprzód ciche szmery, A potem się zaczęły wpółgłośne rozmowy; Mężczyźni rozsądzali swe dzisiejsze łowy. Asesora z Rejentem wzmogła się uparta 9, Coraz głośniejsza kłótnia o kusego charta, Którego posiadaniem pan Rejent się szczycił I utrzymywał, że on zająca pochwycił; Asesor zaś dowodził na złość Rejentowi, Że ta chwała należy chartu Sokołowi. Pytano zdania innych; więc wszyscy dokoła Brali stronę Kusego, albo też Sokoła, Ci jak znawcy, ci znowu jak naoczne świadki. Sędzia na drugim końcu do nowej sąsiadki Rzekł półgłosem: "Przepraszam, musieliśmy siadać, Niepodobna wieczerzy na później odkładać: Goście głodni, chodzili daleko na pole; Myśliłem, że dziś z nami nie będziesz przy stole". To rzekłszy, z Podkomorzym przy pełnym kielichu O politycznych sprawach rozmawiał po cichu. Gdy tak były zajęte stołu strony obie, Tadeusz przyglądał się nieznanej osobie: Przypomniał, że za pierwszym na miejsce wejrzeniem Odgadnął zaraz, czyim miało być siedzeniem. Rumienił się, serce mu biło nadzwyczajnie; Więc rozwiązane widział swych domysłów tajnie! Więc było przeznaczono, by przy jego boku Usiadła owa piękność widziana w pomroku. Wprawdzie zdała się teraz wzrostem dorodniejsza, Bo ubrana, a ubiór powiększa i zmniejsza. I włos u tamtej widział krótki, jasnozłoty, A u tej krucze, długie zwijały się sploty. Kolor musiał pochodzić od słońca promieni, Któremi przy zachodzie wszystko się czerwieni. Twarzy wówczas nie dostrzegł, nazbyt rychło znikła, Ale myśl twarz nadobną odgadywać zwykła; Myślił, że pewnie miała czarniutkie oczęta, Białą twarz, usta kraśne jak wiśnie bliźnięta; U tej znalazł podobne oczy, usta, lica; W wieku może by była największa różnica: Ogrodniczka dziewczynką zdawała się małą, A pani ta niewiastą już w latach dojrzałą; Lecz młodzież o piękności metrykę nie pyta, Bo młodzieńcowi młodą jest każda kobiéta, Chłopcowi każda piękność zda się rówiennicą, A niewinnemu każda kochanka dziewicą. Tadeusz, chociaż liczył lat blisko dwadzieście I od dzieciństwa mieszkał w Wilnie, wielkim mieście, Miał za dozorcę księdza, który go pilnował I w dawnej surowości prawidłach wychował. Tadeusz zatem przywiozł w strony swe rodzinne Duszę czystą, myśl żywą i serce niewinne, Ale razem niemałą chętkę do swywoli. Z góry już robił projekt, że sobie pozwoli Używać na wsi długo wzbronionej swobody; Wiedział, że był przystojny, czuł się rześki, młody, A w spadku po rodzicach wziął czerstwość i zdrowie. Nazywał się Soplica; wszyscy Soplicowie Są, jak wiadomo, krzepcy, otyli i silni, Do żołnierki jedyni, w naukach mniej pilni. Tadeusz się od przodków swoich nie odrodził: Dobrze na koniu jeździł, pieszo dzielnie chodził, Tępy nie był, lecz mało w naukach postąpił, Choć stryj na wychowanie niczego nie skąpił. On wolał z flinty strzelać albo szablą robić; Wiedział, że go myślano do wojska sposobić, Że ojciec w testamencie wyrzekł taką wolę; Ustawicznie do bębna tęsknił, siedząc w szkole. Ale stryj nagle pierwsze zamiary odmienił, Kazał, aby przyjechał i aby się żenił, I objął gospodarstwo; przyrzekł na początek Dać małą wieś, a potem cały swój majątek. Te wszystkie Tadeusza cnoty i zalety Ściągnęły wzrok sąsiadki, uważnej kobiety. Zmierzyła jego postać kształtną i wysoką, Jego ramiona silne, jego pierś szeroką I w twarz spójrzała, z której wytryskał rumieniec, Ilekroć z jej oczyma spotkał się młodzieniec: Bo z pierwszej lękliwości całkiem już ochłonął I patrzył wzrokiem śmiałym, w którym ogień płonął. Również patrzyła ona, i cztery źrenice Gorzały przeciw sobie jak roratne świéce. Pierwsza z nim po francusku zaczęła rozmowę; Wracał z miasta, ze szkoły: więc o książki nowe, O autorów pytała Tadeusza zdania I ze zdań wyciągała na nowo pytania; Cóż gdy potem zaczęła mówić o malarstwie, O muzyce, o tańcach, nawet o rzeźbiarstwie! Dowiodła, że zna równie pędzel, noty, druki; Aż osłupiał Tadeusz na tyle nauki, Lękał się, by nie został pośmiewiska celem, I jąkał się jak żaczek przed nauczycielem. Szczęściem, że nauczyciel ładny i niesrogi; Odgadnęła sąsiadka powód jego trwogi, Wszczęła rzecz o mniej trudnych i mądrych przedmiotach: O wiejskiego pożycia nudach i kłopotach, I jak bawić się trzeba, i jak czas podzielić, By życie uprzyjemnić i wieś rozweselić. Tadeusz odpowiadał śmielej, szła rzecz daléj, W pół godziny już byli z sobą poufali; Zaczęli nawet małe żarciki i sprzeczki. W końcu, stawiła przed nim trzy z chleba gałeczki: Trzy osoby na wybor; wziął najbliższą sobie; Podkomorzanki na to zmarszczyły się obie, Sąsiadka zaśmiała się, lecz nie powiedziała, Kogo owa szczęśliwa gałka oznaczała. Inaczej bawiono się w drugim końcu stoła, Bo tam, wzmógłszy się nagle, stronnicy Sokoła Na partyję Kusego bez litości wsiedli: Spór był wielki, już potraw ostatnich nie jedli. Stojąc i pijąc obie kłóciły się strony, A najstraszniej pan Rejent był zacietrzewiony: Jak raz zaczął, bez przerwy rzecz swoję tokował I gestami ją bardzo dobitnie malował. (Był dawniej adwokatem pan rejent Bolesta, Zwano go kaznodzieją, że zbyt lubił gesta). Teraz ręce przy boku miał, w tył wygiął łokcie, Spod ramion wytknął palce i długie paznokcie, Przedstawiając dwa smycze chartów tym obrazem. Właśnie rzecz kończył: "Wyczha! puściliśmy razem Ja i Asesor, razem, jakoby dwa kórki Jednym palcem spuszczone u jednej dwórórki; Wyczha! poszli, a zając jak struna - smyk w pole, Psy tuż (to mówiąc, ręce ciągnął wzdłuż po stole I palcami ruch chartów przedziwnie udawał), Psy tuż, i hec! od lasu odsadzili kawał; Sokoł smyk naprzód, rączy pies, lecz zagorzalec, Wysadził się przed Kusym o tyle, o palec; Wiedziałem, że spudłuje; szarak, gracz nie lada, Czchał niby prosto w pole, za nim psów gromada; Gracz szarak! skoro poczuł wszystkie charty w kupie, Pstręk na prawo, koziołka, z nim w prawo psy głupie, A on znowu fajt w lewo, jak wytnie dwa susy, Psy za nim fajt na lewo, on w las, a mój Kusy Cap !!" - tak krzycząc pan Rejent, na stół pochylony, Z palcami swemi zabiegł aż do drugiej strony I "cap!" - Tadeuszowi wrzasnął tuż nad uchem. Tadeusz i sąsiadka, tym głosu wybuchem Znienacka przestraszeni właśnie w pół rozmowy, Odstrychnęli od siebie mimowolnie głowy, Jako wierzchołki drzewa powiązane społem, Gdy je wicher rozerwie; i ręce pod stołem Blisko siebie leżące wstecz nagle uciekły, I dwie twarze w jeden się rumieniec oblekły. Tadeusz, by nie zdradzić swego roztargnienia: "Prawda - rzekł - mój Rejencie, prawda, bez wątpienia, Kusy piękny chart z kształtu, jeśli równie chwytny..." "Chwytny? - krzyknął pan Rejent. - Mój pies faworytny Żeby nie miał być chwytny?" Więc Tadeusz znowu Cieszył się, że tak piękny pies nie ma narowu, Żałował, że go tylko widział idąc z lasu I że przymiotów jego poznać nie miał czasu. Na to zadrżał Asesor, puścił z rąk kieliszek, Utopił w Tadeusza wzrok jak bazyliszek. Asesor mniej krzykliwy i mniej był ruchawy Od Rejenta, szczuplejszy i mały z postawy, Lecz straszny na reducie, balu i sejmiku, Bo powiadano o nim: ma żądło w języku. Tak dowcipne żarciki umiał komponować, Iżby je w kalendarzu można wydrukować: Wszystkie złośliwe, ostre. Dawniej człek dostatni, Schedę ojca swojego i majątek bratni, Wszystko strwonił, na wielkim figurując świecie; Teraz wszedł w służbę rządu, by znaczyć w powiecie. Lubił bardzo myślistwo, już to dla zabawy, Już to że odgłos trąbki i widok obławy Przypominał mu jego lata młodociane, Kiedy miał strzelców licznych i psy zawołane; Teraz mu z całej psiarni dwa charty zostały, I jeszcze z tych jednemu chciano przeczyć chwały. Więc zbliżył się i, z wolna gładząc faworyty, Rzekł z uśmiechem, a był to uśmiech jadowity: "Chart bez ogona jest jak szlachcic bez urzędu... Ogon też znacznie chartom pomaga do pędu, A Pan kusość uważasz za dowód dobroci? Zresztą zdać się możemy na sąd Pańskiej cioci. Choć pani Telimena mieszkała w stolicy I bawi się niedawno w naszej okolicy, Lepiej zna się na łowach niż myśliwi młodzi: Tak to nauka sama z latami przychodzi". Tadeusz, na którego niespodzianie spadał Grom taki, wstał zmieszany, chwilę nic nie gadał, Lecz patrzył na rywala coraz straszniej, srożéj... Wtem, wielkim szczęściem, dwakroć kichnął Podkomorzy. "Wiwat!" - krzyknęli wszyscy; on się wszystkim skłonił I z wolna w tabakierę palcami zadzwonił: Tabakiera ze złota, z brylantów oprawa, A w środku jej był portret króla Stanisława. Ojcu Podkomorzego sam król ją darował, Po ojcu Podkomorzy godnie ją piastował; Gdy w nię dzwonił, znak dawał, że miał głos zabierać; Umilkli wszyscy i ust nie śmieli otwierać. On rzekł: "Wielmożni Szlachta, Bracia Dobrodzieje! Forum myśliwskiem tylko są łąki i knieje, Więc ja w domu podobnych spraw nie decyduję I posiedzenie nasze na jutro solwuję, I dalszych replik stronom dzisiaj nie dozwolę. Woźny! odwołaj sprawę na jutro na pole. Jutro i Hrabia z całym myślistwem tu zjedzie, I Waszeć z nami ruszysz, Sędzio, mój sąsiedzie, I pani Telimena, i panny, i panie, Słowem, zrobim na urząd wielkie polowanie; I Wojski towarzystwa nam też nie odmówi". To mówiąc tabakierę podawał starcowi. Wojski na ostrym końcu śród myśliwych siedział, Słuchał zmrużywszy oczy, słowa nie powiedział, Choć młodzież nieraz jego zasięgała zdania, Bo nikt lepiej nad niego nie znał polowania. On milczał, szczyptę wziętą z tabakiery ważył W palcach i długo dumał, nim ją w końcu zażył; Kichnął, aż cała izba rozległa się echem, I potrząsając głową rzekł z gorzkim uśmiechem: "O, jak mnie to starego i smuci, i dziwi! Cóż by to o tym starzy mówili myśliwi, Widząc, że w tylu szlachty, w tylu panów gronie Mają sądzić się spory o charcim ogonie; Cóż by rzekł na to stary Rejtan, gdyby ożył? Wróciłby do Lachowicz i w grób się położył! Co by rzekł wojewoda Niesiołowski stary 10, Który ma dotąd pierwsze na świecie ogary I dwiestu strzelców trzyma obyczajem pańskim, I ma sto wozów sieci w zamku worończańskim, A od tylu lat siedzi jak mnich na swym dworze. Nikt go na polowanie uprosić nie może, Białopiotrowiczowi samemu odmówił! 11 Bo cóż by on na waszych polowaniach łowił? Piękna byłaby sława, ażeby pan taki Wedle dzisiejszej mody jeździł na szaraki! Za moich, panie, czasów w języku strzeleckim Dzik, niedźwiedź, łoś, wilk zwany był zwierzem szlacheckim, A zwierzę nie mające kłów, rogów, pazurów Zostawiano dla płatnych sług i dworskich ciurów; Żaden pan nigdy przyjąć nie chciałby do ręki Strzelby, którą zhańbiono, sypiąc w nią śrut cienki! Trzymano wprawdzie chartów, bo z łowów wracając, Trafia się, że spod konia mknie się biedak zając; Puszczano wtenczas za nim dla zabawki smycze I na konikach małe goniły panicze Przed oczami rodziców, którzy te pogonie Ledwie raczyli widzieć, cóż kłócić się o nie! Więc niech Jaśnie Wielmożny Podkomorzy raczy Odwołać swe rozkazy i niech mi wybaczy, Że nie mogę na takie jechać polowanie I nigdy na niem noga moja nie postanie! Nazywam się Hreczecha, a od króla Lecha Żaden za zającami nie jeździł Hreczecha". Tu śmiech młodzieży mowę Wojskiego zagłuszył. Wstano od stołu; pierwszy Podkomorzy ruszył; Z wieku mu i z urzędu ten zaszczyt należy; Idąc kłaniał się damom, starcom i młodzieży; Za nim szedł kwestarz, Sędzia tuż przy Bernardynie, Sędzia u progu rękę dał Podkomorzynie, Tadeusz Telimenie, Asesor Krajczance, A pan Rejent na końcu Wojskiej Hreczeszance. Tadeusz z kilku gośćmi poszedł do stodoły, A czuł się pomieszany, zły i niewesoły, Rozbierał myślą wszystkie dzisiejsze wypadki: Spotkanie się, wieczerzę przy boku sąsiadki, A szczególniej mu słowo "ciocia" koło ucha Brzęczało ciągle jako naprzykrzona mucha. Pragnąłby u Woźnego lepiej się wypytać O pani Telimenie, lecz go nie mógł schwytać; Wojskiego też nie widział, bo zaraz z wieczerzy Wszyscy poszli za gośćmi, jak sługom należy, Urządzając we dworze izby do spoczynku. Starsi i damy spały we dworskim budynku, Młodzież Tadeuszowi prowadzić kazano, W zastępstwie gospodarza, w stodołę na siano. W pół godziny tak było głucho w całym dworze Jako po zadzwonieniu na pacierz w klasztorze; Ciszę przerywał tylko głos nocnego stróża. Usnęli wszyscy. Sędzia sam oczu nie zmruża: Jako wódz gospodarstwa obmyśla wyprawę W pole i w domu przyszłą urządza zabawę. Dał rozkaz ekonomom, wójtom i gumiennym, Pisarzom, ochmistrzyni, strzelcom i stajennym, I musiał wszystkie dzienne rachunki przezierać, Nareszcie rzekł Woźnemu, że się chce rozbierać. Woźny pas mu odwiązał, pas słucki, pas lity 12, Przy którym świecą gęste kutasy jak kity, Z jednej strony złotogłów w purpurowe kwiaty, Na wywrót jedwab czarny, posrebrzany w kraty; Pas taki można równie kłaść na strony obie: Złotą na dzień galowy, a czarną w żałobie. Sam Woźny umiał pas ten odwiązywać, składać; Właśnie tym się zatrudniał i kończył tak gadać: "Cóż złego, że przeniosłem stoły do zamczyska? Nikt na tem nic nie stracił, a Pan może zyska, Bo przecież o ten zamek dziś toczy się sprawa. My od dzisiaj do zamku nabyliśmy prawa, I mimo całą strony przeciwnej zajadłość Dowiodę, że zamczysko wzięliśmy w posiadłość. Wszakże kto gości prosi w zamek na wieczerzę, Dowodzi, że posiadłość tam ma albo bierze; Nawet strony przeciwne weźwiemy na świadki: Pamiętam za mych czasów podobne wypadki". Już Sędzia spał. Więc Woźny cicho wszedł do sieni, Siadł przy świecy i dobył książeczkę z kieszeni, Która mu jak Ołtarzyk złoty zawsze służy, Której nigdy nie rzuca w domu i w podróży. Była to trybunalska wokanda 13: tam rzędem Stały spisane sprawy, które przed urzędem Woźny sam głosem swoim przed laty wywołał Albo o których później dowiedzieć się zdołał. Prostym ludziom wokanda zda się imion spisem, Woźnemu jest obrazów wspaniałych zarysem. Czytał więc i rozmyślał: Ogiński z Wizgirdem, Dominikanie z Rymszą, Rymsza z Wysogierdem, Radziwiłł z Wereszczaką, Giedrojć z Rodułtowskim, Obuchowicz z kahałem, Juracha z Piotrowskim, Maleski z Mickiewiczem, a na koniec Hrabia Z Soplicą: i czytając, z tych imion wywabia Pamięć spraw wielkich, wszystkie procesu wypadki, I stają mu przed oczy sąd, strony i świadki; I ogląda sam siebie, jak w żupanie białym, W granatowym kontuszu stał przed trybunałem; Jedna ręka na szabli, a drugą do stoła Przywoławszy dwie strony: "Uciszcie się!" woła. Marząc i kończąc pacierz wieczorny, pomału Usnął ostatni w Litwie Woźny trybunału. Takie były zabawy, spory w one lata Śród cichej wsi litewskiej, kiedy reszta świata We łzach i krwi tonęła, gdy ów mąż, bóg wojny, Otoczon chmurą pułków, tysiącem dział zbrojny, Wprzągłszy w swój rydwan orły złote obok srebrnych, Od puszcz libijskich latał do Alpów podniebnych, Ciskając grom po gromie: w Piramidy, w Tabor, W Marengo, w Ulm, w Austerlitz. Zwycięstwo i Zabor Biegły przed nim i za nim. Sława czynów tylu, Brzemienna imionami rycerzy, od Nilu Szła hucząc ku północy, aż u Niemna brzegów Odbiła się, jak od skał, od Moskwy szeregów, Które broniły Litwę murami żelaza Przed wieścią dla Rosyi straszną jak zaraza. Przecież nieraz nowina, niby kamień z nieba, Spadała w Litwę; nieraz dziad żebrzący chleba, Bez ręki lub bez nogi, przyjąwszy jałmużnę, Stanął i oczy wkoło obracał ostróżne. Gdy nie widział we dworze rosyjskich żołnierzy Ani jarmułek, ani czerwonych kołnierzy, Wtenczas, kim był, wyznawał: był legijonistą, Przynosił kości stare na ziemię ojczystą, Której już bronić nie mógł... Jak go wtenczas cała Rodzina pańska, jak go czeladka ściskała, Zanosząc się od płaczu! On za stołem siadał I dziwniejsze od baśni historyje gadał. On opowiadał, jako jenerał Dąbrowski Z ziemi włoskiej stara się przyciągnąć do Polski, Jak on rodaków zbiera na Lombardzkiem polu; Jak Kniaziewicz rozkazy daje z Kapitolu I zwycięzca, wydartych potomkom Cezarów Rzucił w oczy Francuzów sto krwawych sztandarów 14; Jak Jabłonowski zabiegł, aż kędy pieprz rośnie 15, Gdzie się cukier wytapia i gdzie w wiecznej wiośnie Pachnące kwitną lasy; z legiją Dunaju Tam wódz Murzyny gromi, a wzdycha do kraju. Mowy starca krążyły we wsi po kryjomu; Chłopiec, co je posłyszał, znikał nagle z domu, Lasami i bagnami skradał się tajemnie, Ścigany od Moskali, skakał kryć się w Niemnie I nurkiem płynął na brzeg Księstwa Warszawskiego, Gdzie usłyszał głos miły: "Witaj nam, kolego!" Lecz nim odszedł, wyskoczył na wzgórek z kamienia I Moskalom przez Niemen rzekł: "Do zobaczenia!" Tak przekradł się Gorecki, Pac i Obuchowicz, Piotrowski, Obolewski, Rożycki, Janowicz, Mirzejewscy, Brochocki i Bernatowicze, Kupść, Gedymin i inni, których nie policzę; Opuszczali rodziców i ziemię kochaną, I dobra, które na skarb carski zabierano. Czasem do Litwy kwestarz z obcego klasztoru Przyszedł, i kiedy bliżej poznał panów dworu, Gazetę im pokazał wyprutą z szkaplerza; Tam stała wypisana i liczba żołnierza, I nazwisko każdego wodza legijonu, I każdego z nich opis zwycięstwa lub zgonu. Po wielu latach pierwszy raz miała rodzina Wieść o życiu, o chwale i o śmierci syna; Brał dom żałobę, ale powiedzieć nie śmiano, Po kim była żałoba, tylko zgadywano W okolicy; i tylko cichy smutek panów Lub cicha radość była gazetą ziemianów. Takim kwestarzem tajnym był Robak podobno: Często on z panem Sędzią rozmawiał osobno; Po tych rozmowach zawsze jakowaś nowina Rozeszła się w sąsiedztwie. Postać Bernardyna Wydawała, że mnich ten nie zawsze w kapturze Chodził i nie w klasztornym zestarzał się murze. Miał on nad prawym uchem, nieco wyżej skroni, Bliznę wyciętej skóry na szerokość dłoni I w brodzie ślad niedawny lancy lub postrzału; Ran tych nie dostał pewnie przy czytaniu mszału. Ale nie tylko groźne wejrzenie i blizny, Lecz sam ruch i głos jego miał coś żołnierszczyzny. Przy mszy, gdy z wzniesionymi zwracał się rękami Od ołtarza do ludu, by mówić: "Pan z wami", To nieraz tak się zręcznie skręcił jednym razem, Jakby "prawo w tył" robił za wodza rozkazem, I słowa liturgiji takim wyrzekł tonem Do ludu, jak oficer stojąc przed szwadronem; Postrzegali to chłopcy służący mu do mszy. Spraw także politycznych był Robak świadomszy Niźli żywotów świętych, a jeżdżąc po kweście, Często zastanawiał się w powiatowem mieście; Miał pełno interesów: to listy odbierał, Których nigdy przy obcych ludziach nie otwierał, To wysyłał posłańców, ale gdzie i po co, Nie powiadał; częstokroć wymykał się nocą Do dworów pańskich, z szlachtą ustawicznie szeptał I okoliczne wioski dokoła wydeptał, I w karczmach z wieśniakami rozprawiał niemało, A zawsze o tem, co się w cudzych krajach działo. Teraz Sędziego, który już spał od godziny, Przychodzi budzić; pewnie ma jakieś nowiny. Księga I